Ai No Monogatari
by Adrianne Sebastian
Summary: “You'll never leave me right?” Alexis asked, sobbing all the way. He gave a weak crooked smile. “I've never broken a promise before.” he coughed “What made you think I'll start now?” JadenxAlexis :: A WEE little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress' Note:**

**Ahh.. There's nothing better than deleting an old story that made you look like an idiot then using the real plot of that story as a new one. Well, for the people who got mad at me when I deleted my old story, please still review. It has the same OCs... Well almost and the plot only has a little twist in it. Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll keep you guys entertained.**

**And if you wish to know, Ai No Monogatari means 'Love Story' so get used to it. My favorite part about it is the word Ai -sighs- which means love... :) **

**This happened some time in season two, without the whole Sartorius thing but with Syrus being promoted to Ra yellow.**

**As for people who don't know, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. Although I do own the plot and OCs of this fan fiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter One**

**Mr. Who?**

**:x: I Wonder Who He Is :x:**

It was a fine day at Duel Academy, the sky is blue and there was not a cloud in sight, although it was still winter time. Alexis walked through the grounds of school, still lightly covered in fresh snow. It was still the seventh of February... Oh how much she wanted spring.

She loved spring because it's the time to start anew, where new things grow and the best part... Walking under the Cherry Blossom trees with a special someone. Too bad though, the Queen of Obelisk Blue still doesn't have a special someone. It was quite surprising actually. She was pretty, she was smart. She has talent and nobody can deny she's a great duelist. Still she chose to be alone, and waited for everything to fall into place.

**- :x: -**

"Chancellor Sheppard?" someone asked.

"Yes young one?" the cheery old man replied, gazing at the young boy in front of him.

"I was thinking of planning a birthday party.. And Valentine's party for that matter... For.. Uhmm.." the boy managed. The Chancellor chuckled heartily and said "Miss Alexis Rhodes..." the boy continued.

Sheppard closed his eyes and played with his thumbs when the boy continued "I'll pay the expenses... Please Chancellor?" he said sweetly.

Chancellor Sheppard gave another heartfelt chuckle before nodding. The boy cheered, jumping up and down and said "Uhmm.. Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing towards the phone. "Of course not." was his only reply.

The boy took the phone and said "Hey Jade, can you arrange me something?"

**- :x: -**

Alexis sat at one of the snow covered benches, of course rubbing away the white stuff before she sat down. She heaved a sigh. It was one of those days in the weekend when you just have nothing to do, not even a report or two. She took out her deck and drew a card, picking up her Etoile Cyber.

"I remember you," she said as she talked to the card "You were there when I was dueling Jaden, back in my freshman year."

She recalled about her dueling that brunette, with him being the winner after a lucky draw. She even remembered the part when Jaden said that he was in love. Alexis then felt heat rising unto her face and slapped herself mentally on the head _'Bad thoughts Alexis. Bad thoughts. You know Jaden doesn't like you. As a friend maybe but nothing more...' _

She drew another card which was her Cyber Tutu. She remembered magnificently about her duel with that gambling addict Pierre. She remembered about him telling her he loves her. Alexis cringed at the thought.

"Alexis?" a familiar voice asked.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Yep, I decided to end _this chapter_. -insert a childish giggle here- Of course, I'm not the type to give cliff hangers but really.. You could guess who that familiar voice is.**

**-a tomato comes flying right to Ai's face- HEY! WHAT WAS _THAT_ FOR?! -a random someone shouts BECAUSE YOU DELETED YOUR OLD STORY!- Well it sucks so get over it. I told you, this one's the same with a little twist in it. Sheesh. Please read and review. It'd mean a lot to me -insert Jaden's goofy smile here-**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authoress' Note:**

**Yay! Second chapter... Sheesh.. Am I _that_ bad of a writer to delete a story? Twink-chan, how can you watch me if you could only call me -insert the shifty eyes thinggie here- As for dbzgtfan2004 and Tomorrow's Fragrance, thanks for the reviews. Atchi-san it's not that I'm not thanking you. I just let sarcasm take over. -grins evilly-**

**Of course, most of you thought it was Jaden who called Alexis ne? Well, I don't really know so just read to find out.**

**As for people who don't know, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. Although I do own the plot and OCs of this fan fiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Jaden**

**:x: The Unknown Gentleman :x:**

"Syrus?" Alexis turned, to see a short boy with light blue hair that's in spikes "What're you doing here?" she asked. "I was about to ask the same question. Anyway, what're you doing out here like that? It's freezing!"

Alexis was wearing a thin, pink jacket that had a letter 'A' in the upper left corner and the infamous Obelisk Blue mini skirt to be completed by the boots.

"Uh.. I just came here to think." Alexis sighed "Oh, do you wanna sit down?" she asked, wiping off the rest of the snow that covered the bench. "So you're thinking about Jaden right?" he asked.

Alexis felt her cheeks heat up again. "No! No! I'm not.. It's just that.."

Syrus walked right in front of Alexis and brought his face close to hers.

**(Eww! Don't even THINK about it!)**

He gasped after looking at her straight in the eyes. "Alexis! You're in love with my best friend?!" he shouted. Alexis blushed but managed to stammer out a 'No, of course not!'. The eye trick was taught to her by Jasmine and Mindy when the three of them were grouped together in Dr. Crowler's class.

"Don't lie to me Alexis, the eye trick always tell the truth!" he screamed. There were a few students walking by and stopped to look at Syrus and Alexis. Alexis, who was still red, hushed him down by putting her hands over his mouth and dragging him into the forest.

They came into a clearing and Alexis finally let go of his mouth. "Alright. You caught me." she turned to look around "But don't you _dare_ to tell anyone or it'll be the last day you see daylight!" she threatened.

**- :x: -**

"Really big brother? That's awesome! You finally got a lady friend!" the girl from the end of the line screamed.

"Shut it Jade. Don't let the whole world hear. They don't even know about mom or dad or even you!" the boy hissed at the phone.

Chancellor Sheppard has been listening to the entire conversation patiently. He was smiling at a now panicking Jaden who was pacing back and forth the room.

"Okay.. A cruise ship.. A yacht.. Anything! Just get it to Duel Academy on February 14. Okay? Alright. Bye." the boy handed the phone to the still smiling Chancellor and thanked him, while walking out of the room.

**- :x: -**

Syrus felt a big sweat drop on his head. He nodded and spoke "Hey Alexis, it's about lunch time. I promised to meet up with the rest of the gang at the Ra cafeteria. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Alexis said with false enthusiasm. They ran to the Ra Cafeteria which wasn't really far. They came inside and saw Jaden, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Aster, Jasmine and Mindy seated at one of the many cafeteria tables, talking. They took their respected seats while Bastion volunteered to get the food.

"Oh yeah.. And I heard Chancellor Sheppard throwing a valentines party for the school." Jaden half screamed, half said to the entire group.

"So where'll it be?" asked a Mindy and Jasmine who had stars in their eyes. Jaden shrugged and said "I don't really know."

"Wherever it is, I'm gonna make sure I'm gonna have Alexis as my date." said Chazz in his smug tone. "Chazz, if you must know, I'm right here." said an annoyed Alexis through her gritted teeth "Call it as a birthday present for your birthday this Valentines Day." he added.

"Wait.. Alexis' birthday is on Valentines day?" Jaden asked looking like an idiot. Everyone, not including Alexis, slapped their foreheads. "Jaden you idiot, _EVERYONE _knows when her birthday is." Chazz commented, gritting his teeth and balling his fists.

"Take it easy Chazz. It's not like she won't date you for the rest of her life or anything." Jaden said coolly... Too coolly. They've never seen this side before but Chazz was too consumed of taking in Jaden's stupidity.

"Why you slacker-!" he went in for a punch, and ended up punching the tray Bastion was holding while returning, sending 9 puddings flying into the air and crashing right down to him. He got up and walked out of the room, still covered in the sticky stuff, muttering something about 'No good slackers'.

Jaden turned to Bastion and smiled his smile that said 'THANKS', all in capital letters. He helped him pick up the tray and offered getting the food while Bastion sat down. "Wow, it's not like Jaden to be such a..." Mindy started but the word got stuck in her mouth.

"Gentleman." Jasmine finished. Syrus looked over to Alexis with a sly grin, and it earned him a full slap on the face.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**  
Yay! It's a bit longer. I promised myself I won't be writing with more than 1500 words. Hate it, love it... Please review!**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authoress' Note:**

**Woohoo! Loves the reviewers -hugs reviewers- For Will-sama, thanks for still loving it, always there for me even though the first story _sucked _(I am so harsh, besides, I love to piss myself... Weird ne?). Doodle-chan, I already said sorry! But thanks for adding my two stories -sniff- to your favorite list -tears of joy-**

**Well, I hope you find this chapter interesting. I'll be giving you guys LOADS of twists.**

**As for people who don't know, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. Although I do own the plot and OCs of this fan fiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter Three**

**Celebrities**

**:x: Ms. Jade and Ms. Lily :x:**

Jaden came back with 5 trays filled with food, two balancing on his hands, the other two on his elbows and the last one on his head. He walked gracefully without spilling a drop.

The gang (and now Chazz came back, fully cleaned) had their mouths wide open. I mean, no offense and all.. Jaden's a typical slacker and he should.. Eh... You know... Be clumsy and stuff. Anyway, the food got to the table flawlessly as Jaden let the trays slide down his arms.

The gang began to eat, all staring at Jaden. Suddenly, something at the back of Jaden's head cried out to him _'Jaden you IDIOT. They don't know about __**IT **__remember?'_ Staring blankly for a good five seconds into space, Jaden gorged down the food, slacker style. Everyone just shrugged it off.. This'll be an interesting week.

**- :x: -**

"Lily! Hurry up will you?!" cried a blue haired girl. "Wait up Jade..." yelled a brunette, panting "You know I have asthma..."

Jade sighed "Come on.. We have to get to Duel Academy. I know you can't wait to see _Chazzy_." she said with an evil smirk, using Chazz's (as in THE Chazz Princeton) pet name.

Lily blushed as she stepped out of the yacht (more like a really fancy cruise ship really.. Anyway...).

The two walked to the Chancellor's office, after about an hour of walking through random hallways. "Chancellor Sheppard?" the blue haired girl asked. "Oh... You must be Jade and Lily. Your brother told me all about you." the old man smiled.

"Oh.. Speaking of which, we have the posters, invitations, tickets and the venue ready for February 14th so you don't need to go through anymore trouble." Lily chirped. "And.. Chancellor Sheppard.. Can we please stay here? Maybe as transferee students. I've always wanted to go to a normal school.." Jade continued "No thanks to a certain dad of ours." she mumbled.

"Why yes Jade. And Lily would you like to stay too?" the Chancellor asked the other girl.

"I'd love to!" she almost screamed. She then earned a death glare from her sister.

**- :x: -**

After lunch, Jaden, Chazz, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Jasmine and Mindy for a special announcement. Jaden, Syrus and Hassleberry groaned... Especially Hassleberry since he has separate classes from Syrus and Jaden. Syrus gave the Dino-user an evil smile before disappearing in the classroom with his best friend.

Once they took their seats, Crowler walked inside the classroom. "As you see class, after a long discussion with the Chancellor, I finally agreed to a Valentine's Party. Tickets though, are free but limited and it will be held in a cruise ship. The sponsors of this party are two famous celebrities, which are known to be the only daughters of Mr. Atemo Yuki." upon that, the Lady-guy teacher glared at Jaden.

"So please welcome... Ms. Jade Yuki," s/he said, gesturing to the bluenette "And Ms. Lily Yuki." and the brunette entered. Sure enough they were sisters since they looked a _bit_ like each other.

After the brunette's name was mentioned, Chazz instantly paled (like he isn't pale enough) and fainted. "Chazz?!" Lily screamed in worry. "How do you know him?" Syrus asked with wonder.

"Uhmm.. Lucky guess?" The girl shifted uncontrollably. "Oh.." Syrus muttered as he continued to shake Chazzy to get up.

_'He took that in better.' _he thought. The girls walked up and the bluenette sat beside Jaden and the brunette sat beside a now revived Chazz, after Alexis whispered something in his ear.

As Crowler began to discuss the details of the Valentine's party, Alexis fumed about the new girl who in coincidence had JADEN, _her Jaden's_ last name. AND she was sitting next to Jaden! Obviously she's an Obelisk blue.. She was like wearing.. Blue and white from head to toe!

Finally, Crowler finished discussing and Alexis walked towards the blue haired girl, which was now with the brunette to give her a piece of her mind. Suddenly, the girls hugged him a kissed him on the cheek, and ran off yelling "See ya later Jaden-onii..." Lily cried before stopping "Eh.. See ya later!" Jade continued. Jaden didn't notice Alexis was behind him and he gripped the bridge of his nose, sighing "Some kids never learn."

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**If you've read Typical Adventures (which by the way, the title doesn't really suit the content), you'll know the relationship of Chazz and Lily as well as Jaden and Jade. Don't worry, Lily's working for the good side this time. (AND I'm proud of myself 'cause this is a longer chapter)... Gawsh.. I think I'm gonna update as soon as I get my retainers... -sighs- Great.. I'm gonna be a metal mouth, anyway.. It's gonna be this Wednesday so while waiting..**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authoress' Note:**

**I love cliff hangers (well, if it's in my story) -insert a weird creepy smile here-**

**-sighs- Great.. I got these stupid new retainers to keep my teeth from... I don't know actually. My parents wanted me to wear one. Now I look (and sound) like a NERD. -cries in one corner- Anyway, thanks for the great reviews. Love you guys -hugs reviewers- As promised I got the story with me because it's Wednesday (I honestly though that the last time I updated was Friday) so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**-inserts a witty disclaimer here-**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter Four**

**Party Plans**

**:x: Preparing in a Week :x:**

"That is MINE!"

"GIMME!" a fuming Jasmine screamed, pulling an elegant blue dress from a black-haired (but I am SURE it had brown streaks) Obelisk girl. Alexis sighed. Since Dr. Crowler's announcement, the whole school talked about the little 'Dance Party' on February 14th, which was also the date of her birthday. Pretty cliché don't you think? Jade, for an unknown reason, gave her a ticket to the party. Although she refused to accept, the bluenette insisted.

Sighing, she did take one of those oh so precious party tickets. The news that the presumed 'Queen of Obelisks' obtained a ticket spread like wildfire, so the males of all dorms and levels grew desperate to get into the party (pokes deleted story), seeing that it was settled in the queen of the school's birthday as well. Jade also gave tickets to the rest of the gang, clearly wanting them to attend.

And since the party was a formal party, Jasmine and Mindy insisted her on getting a new dress. That's where you came in, Jasmine and a black haired girl bickering over a dress. Alexis then dragged Jasmine who was still fuming.

They began to search the mall (which by the way, wasn't too far from the Slifer Dorms) for a decent outfit. Mindy returned from doing 'something' with a few guys, obviously asking them on a date.

**- :x: -**

"Man! This is so hard." grumbled a certain bluenette who sat on her Obelisk bed. Supposed to be, she has the same room with Lily but she _purposefully _tried to fail her entrance exam. Since most of the Yuki clan are smart anyway, she still got in Ra Yellow. She stormed off complaining how good her brother was at acting because she wanted to be with her precious Chazzy.

"Let's see... 'Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen to the.." she muttered, typing down the things she said in her computer. Obviously, she was the emcee in the party of Mr. Who. He had specifically told her not to say anything and make up an excuse because he never told _any_ of his friends about his little... Past life.

**- :x: -**

Alexis walked back inside her room. After being pestered by Obelisk boys all day, she didn't know if she wanted to come to Jade's party, especially after them _hugging_ and _kissing _Jaden on the cheek like that. Kind to think about it, they seem close. It could be a coincidence that they had the same last names.

Jaden isn't really the brightest bulb in the house while Jade and Lily seemed... Too... Smart for them to be related as brother and sister. Or maybe he's married to one of them or something... Except they're too young and never really thought about producing an heir (!?).

Darnit.. This is too confusing. She thought of seeing Jaden and asking him about it..

**- :x: -**

A series of knocks can be heard in the room where Jaden was staying. "JADEN!" Lily screamed. "Maggie (1)? What'cha doing?" the brunette half-screamed half-said to the girl outside his door. She came barging in and heard him mutter 'Just like back home.'

"You didn't tell them nii-san?" the girl asked. Jaden shook his head. "They don't need to know. I need to search for _her_ remember. And I found _her_ if that's what you're asking." Jaden sighed while looking at his sister.

"OH YEAH! So a year and a quarter in Duel Academy really does pay off now doesn't it? Man you're a pretty good actor. You're like the smartest amongst all of us four.. Eh.. Three and you ended up in Slifer!" Lily practically screamed. "Shut it. Even Chazz doesn't know about _it_. You didn't tell him stuff on summer vacations now do you Maggie?" Jaden asked. She shook her head.

"Good." Jaden turned so she would be facing his back. He felt her walk out the door and close it shut.

From the outside, Alexis stood shocked about one of those new celebrity girls walking outside of Jaden's room. She walked down the stairs and glanced at her. "Hi Alexis," the girl said with the same cheeky smile Jaden would give her "Nice day isn't it?"

Wait a minute. The same expression, attitude.. Last name.. Brown and blue hair? This was too familiar. She quickly returned the greeting. "Yeah, it is.."

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Phew! Now that wasn't so bad now was it? Anyway.. You might be asking why our dear Jaden called LILY, MAGGIE. You see, Lily's full name is Lily Morganne Yuki. So you get the point at where she got the name right? Right? Good.**

**Darnit. I wanna use the Japanese version of their names.. -cries anime style- But I can't since it's gonna ruin the plan. Oh well... Run along now while I try to make the fifth chapter. :)**

**Please read and review! Arigatou.**

**Ai-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authoress' Note:**

**Yay! I finally updated -again-. Love the reviewers... Your reviews are so.. Heartwarming XD And yes, I love torturing you guys (and myself) by posting cliffhangers... That you know.. Eh.. Hangs?**

**I've been visiting the Narutard section lately.. If I haven't posted in a while here, you'll find me over there -insert cheeky grin here- but of course I'll never forget the greatest reviewers in the entire world! XD**

**-inserts a witty disclaimer here-**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Time Skip**

**:x: Decreed by Fate :x:**

The rest of the week, as if decreed by fate, Alexis can't get near enough her computer to do some research about her suspicions. Either Jade and Lily would drag her away (she could tell they're a bit nervous) or Jasmine and Mindy would force her to pick dates.

_'Alright.. It's my birthday night.. Just a birthday night.. With Jaden..'_ Alexis immediately blushed at that though _'Alexis.. You **idiot**.. It's just a normal night with friends and the rest.. Yeah. That's it.' _

Alexis glanced at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a dark blue strapless dress that definitely gave away the obelisk aura and periwinkle (but in the moonlight it looks like a little gray-ish white-ish) gloves that halted a few inches below her elbows. Around her neck hung a diamond necklace (courtesy of a certain bluenette) and on her ears were matching necklaces. Her hair was in a complicated bun, fastened by a pin and held together in place by a periwinkle tiara. She wore black high heeled shoes to finish off her look.

Before she left, she took a simple white mask (which Jade reminded her of. Crowler forgot to tell it was a masquerade theme) and put it on. She didn't look like herself anymore, at least she won't be pestered by those annoying male students.

She walked outside the Obelisk building. It was the first time she saw the 'yacht' and apparently, it looked more like a cruise ship. She walked inside. The party already began. What surprised her is a gigantic cake covered in pink and red frostings (she was sure it was chocolate) in the center of the main room (which was about the size and a wee bit more of their class room) with a big 'Happy Birthday Alexis' on it.

She never knew about _that_ and thought it was only a little celebration. She walked over to people she thought that looked familiar. Yep, that definitely was them. She couldn't miss Chazz who was wearing a black mask with a black tux with black buttons and a black bow tie (!?).

"Alexis! You're here!" cried a brunette as Lily pulled her into a bear hug. She felt something about this girl.. Security.. Love.. Something she'd want from a sister.. Anyway, she replied "Wait.. You were waiting for me?"

"Of course silly! You're the birthday girl. Can't have a party without the birthday girl now can we?" she giggled. So someone set this party.. All for her? Of course there is a possibility that it's Jaden. But the bigger possibility is that there's a stalker following her around since.. No offense to Jaden.. He could be as dumb as a nut.

**- :x: -**

"Ready nii-san?" Jade asked. Mr. Who, aka if you don't know yet you're stupid (I mean hello? Lily and Jaden are related. Lily and **Jade** are related. Does that pop the bubble?) nodded. She put on the mask over his face and gave him a hug.

"Our days of childhood are over nii-san." Jade said between obviously fake sobs. Jaden chuckled and hugged his sister. "Yeah yeah.. Go on.. The birthday celebrant is here." he urged, slightly pushing her to get her mic. She mouthed a 'fine' and walked towards the stage.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen," came her voice as she spoke through the mic. The noisy crowd calmed down and looked at their host (or should I say emcee) for the night. "Tonight, we shall celebrate a very special day, not only because it's Saint Valentine's day but because it's our dear friend, the queen of Obelisk blue and known as Alexis Rhodes' birthday!"

The crowd broke into cheers and an astounding applause. Alexis blushed a deep shade of red, lighter than crimson but deeper than cherry. "And now, she will be dancing with the one who came up with the idea of this party.. My brother, Daniel Marcus Yuki!"

The crowd, or at least Jaden's friends gasped. Jade felt the eyes of her brother (which is really Jaden) burn through her skin. When she looked at him, she noticed he was between a glare and a relieved sigh. Chazz's eyes widened. "HEY! THAT'S NOT-" But before he could finish, Lily clamped her hand over his mouth and whispered something in his ear.

After a while he nodded. Jaden didn't have his normal gravity defying hair style on. It was pushed back and gel held it in place (just think of the King.. the guy Yubel's in love with?) with a mask over his face. Alexis herself couldn't notice this since she's never met any of the Yuki family, other than Jade and Lily, before. He definitely looked like Jaden, and he definitely got the Yuki clan's good looks but his attitude (according to her instincts) was so much different... Now she was desperate on getting her hands on her computer.

When they got on their respective positions, making Alexis blush because he had his hand on her waist, a song played through the speakers...

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Yeah, another cliff hanger. Darnit I love torturing myself... Anyway, I'll be changing the domain of the site, then fixing a few stuff so you could see the _anime_ (not Candy Doll) version of my OCs. Okay? **

**While I make the sixth chapter, care to review (I'm telling you this fiction is composed of many short, sweet and full of hanging cliffies because I try limit myself, 'kay?) -insert a puppy dog pout here-**

**I don't even know if I should make a song fiction.. -shrugs- **

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authoress' Note:**

**STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED! -faints- Nah just joking. You reviewers are too precious to lose -winks- Now where was I?**

**-stretches and yawns- Ahh! Finally! I decided to post this chapter that's been rotting in my mind for ages! Anyway, I had to think over and over. I got to make sure this story is flawless 'cause I don't want it ending like Typical Adventures now do I?**

**Hehe.. Anyway, I've got so much plans for this fic. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**

**P.S. I found out my real Japanese name but I'm sticking to this.**

**P.P.S. Don't own GX or the song (which by the way, is Misty's song. You could listen to it. It's really cool.).**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 6**

**Where?**

**:x: Of All Days, Jaden is Late :x:**

"When did he get a new look Maggie?" whispered Chazz in the brunette's ear. "Uh.. About.. A year ago." she said, flashing Chazz a goofy grin.

_Out here in the quiet of the night,_

_Beneath the stars,_

_And moon.._

_We both know we keep something in our minds,_

_We won't admit,_

_But it's true..._

Jaden suddenly blushed under his masked face and glared at a certain sister of his for picking that song. Jade on the other hand, smiled the famous Yuki grin and faded in the shadows..

_'Dammit.. This is gonna be harder than I planned.' _he thought.

They began to move against the slow song. Some couples also decided to join them in their little opening dance. The lights began to grow dimmer by the second.

_I look at you,_

_You look away..._

Alexis glanced at the man standing in front of her. She never dared to look at him in the eyes. She immediately blushed even at the smallest sight and turned away, hoping he wouldn't see the discoloration of her cheeks.

_'Dammit.. I wish HE was Jaden.' _she thought.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start,_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid,_

_That you might break my heart,_

_For how can something so easy ever,_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that.._

_I love you._

Alexis felt her dancing partner tense up at the chorus of the song. Jaden, once more, glared at his blue clad sister who's shining blue eyes were still visible at dim light.

_I practice all the things that I could say,_

_Line by line,_

_Every word.._

_I tell myself today would be the day,_

_But every time,_

_I lose my nerve..._

_'How could my evil twin sister pick this song knowing that it fits what I'm gonna try to say later on? She's ruining the show.'_ Jaden thought. He tensed up once more as Alexis sighed, and put her head over his chest. After a few mere seconds, he relaxed as well.

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,_

_But I don't know how to start,_

_I wanna tell you but now I'm afraid,_

_That you might break my heart,_

_For how can something so easy ever,_

_Be so hard to do?_

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling and to say that.._

_I love you._

Alexis reminded herself _'Alright. Think it's Jaden. Yeah, it's just Jaden I'm dancing with... Not a total stranger who stalks me and knows when my birthday is... Yes.. Just like that.' _She sighed. Without thinking, she leaned against him.

'Mr. Daniel Yuki' relaxed to her touch a few seconds later... This is gonna be an interesting night.

The song continued for a good one minute until it completely came into a halt. The crowd cheered and Alexis walked back to the gang. "Alexis you did great!" Syrus said.

"Way to go private 'Lexis!" Hassleberry said in his normal western accent. Most of them congratulated her and greeted her a happy birthday. But somehow, she missed a voice. "Hey, where is Jaden?" she wondered aloud. Lily tensed up a bit and said with the usual childish smile she wore "Oh, he said he had an upset stomach and couldn't make it on time. I'm sure he'll come by soon."

"Oh." Alexis muttered. She walked outside to the docks of the 'yacht' and leaned on the railings, staring out into the sea. Suddenly, someone greeted her "Hey Gorgeous."

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Oh god I am SO mean! I posted another cliff hanger! I'm not even sure who that guy really is. It's between two choices that would affect the whole story... Oh yeah...  
**

**God, please save me from angry reviewers for posting such an annoying cliff hanger at one of the highest peaks in my story. That is all. Amen. -claps- Shortest chapter!  
**

**Please read and review!**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block,**

**Ai-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress' Note:**

**Dangit. I thought I updated like.. 3 days ago.. -sweatdrops- sorry for the delay guys.. Hehe..  
**

**Signed the authoress who just fainted from heartwarming reviews,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 7**

**Oh No  
**

**:x: It's Him :x:**

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, alarmed. This boy in front of her had deathly pale skin and grayish black hair. Hazel eyes from beneath his bangs pierced through her. He was wearing lose black clothing and almost looked like a gangster. Heck how did someone like that even get here?!

"Why I'm the so-called planner of this little party Miss Rhodes." the boy said smoothly. "Daniel.. Yuki?"

"That's right." he said. "Then.. Who was that in the.."

"My my.. Look who decided to show up after all these years." came a smug voice from behind her, revealing to be the guy she danced with at her birthday party.

"Hey Jay, remember me?" Daniel said once more revealing his hazel eyes. "Yeah. You were the guy who walked out of the house taking half of the Yuki clan's fortune after the** accident** and finally shows up in the middle of my best friend's party. Yeah, I remember you Danny."

"Good to know Jaden!" Danny said in an utterly sickening sweet voice. Then he eyed Alexis and smirked a rather devious one "Well well.. Looks like Jadey finally found his fiancé after all these years I've been gone."

_'Damn.' _Jaden swore in his mind.

"J-Jaden?" Alexis managed to squeak although she seemed a little forgotten by the two brothers "Wh-what's he talking about?" This is _not_ good. Not good at all. Damn you Danny.. This wasn't supposed to happen. But it's better that his secret is revealed by himself rather than his stupid brother.

"I'll tell you later." Jaden growled. Suddenly, an arm made a swing, barely dodging his nose, although he was able to knock out Alexis. Jaden's eyes narrowed at his so called brother and even seemed to have flashed gold.

"You got faster." Jaden said nonchalantly while shielding Alexis' limp form. He can't leave at the very second and risk more people knowing about his secret. "No," Danny said taking another swing "You just got slower."

Jaden kicked his brother in the face and crimson blood fell from his mouth. "You were saying?" Jaden asked in a sing-song manner. "Why you brat!" an enraged Danny yelled. He tried to kick and punch Jaden but he dodged no less.

**- :x: -**

The party was still upbeat. Syrus and Hassleberry were on a drinking fest, trying to prove who Jaden's best friend really is. After about 30 glasses both of them passed out, although Hassleberry would mutter something about 'He's my bestfriend' and Syrus would mumble something like 'Get your dino butt away from him'

Jade sighed. "You two!" she yelled at two of the guards "Get these two to the guest rooms below" The guards did as they were told and half dragged half carried the two boys to the empty rooms below the docks.

Mindy and Jasmine were with random guys in one of the dances. Suddenly, she heard something crash outside. Jade took notice of the disappearance of Jaden and Alexis as well. _'Oh no.. Don't tell me..'_

**- :x: -**

Danny and Jaden were both bruised and a bit covered in blood. Jaden opened his eyes and tried to stand up from the chair in which he collided with, after a few moments of thinking about Alexis in danger. Eyes still having a gold hue in his iris, he stood up.

Before Jaden regained his composure, he felt something sting his cheek and hit him at the back. He heard someone cry "JADEN! ALEXIS!" In split second, everything was consumed by darkness.

**- :x: -**

"N-no.." Jade stammered. She glanced at the the teen next to Jaden and Alexis' limp form, both had blood and little bruises covering their bodies. "Danny." she muttered coldly.

"Why hello little sister," the hazel eyed teen said in a sickeningly sweet tone "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Just you all wait..."

Before Jade could reply, Danny disappeared within the shadows...

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Stupid Danny. He just hit Jaden.. I'm so mean.. Again posting another of those freaking hangers. Anyhow, I love the reviews. They are muchly (!?) appreciated. Arigatou! I'm really sorry! I really thought I updated three days ago... -sweatdrops-  
**

**Signed the crazy authoress at the end of the block who just recovered from fainting,**

**Ai-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authoress' Note:**

**Yay! I updated.. Again! At least it's earlier this time. I got a BIG plan for this fic. -snickers evilly- I know I'm cruel. Cliffies are evil things where you leave readers to hang for their dear lives XD I really enjoy typing this story... :D Actually, you're gonna be surprised (or not) at the result.  
**

**Signed,**

**Ai**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 8**

**2 Weeks**

**:x: Two Weeks Asleep isn't That Bad :x:**

"Yes, he has a high I.Q. and purposefully 'slacked' if that's what you call it. He does play an elemental hero deck and... Oh my he's awake!"

Jaden groggily opened his eyes which slowly adjusted to the well lit room. He tried to move his hand but he felt something holding it down, which is Alexis, still fast asleep. He absentmindedly stroked her blond hair before looking at his sister, talking to Dr. Crowler. "Aniki! You're awake!" Lily cried before hugging her brother.

Jaden tensed up because some of his friends were there. He was surprised that her little gesture didn't wake up Alexis "Lily.." he grunted. "Oh shut up. They know already... Eh.. Most of it."

There stood Atticus, Chazz and aforementioned Alexis who was still asleep.

"Sorry Jaden, the gel wore off." Jade said with a drop of sweat falling from the side of her head. "How long was I out?" Jaden asked.

"About two weeks Jay. You got us worried." Atticus replied. Wait a minute, since when did he got here? As if reading his thoughts, Atticus continued "And I know about your little 'engagement' thing with Alexis, that's why it concerned me too."

He rubbed his sore cheek and noticed there was a band aid over it. "What the-?"

"Danny managed hit you with a dart that contained poison. Luckily, Ms. Fontaine was able to extract it from your blood before it spread through out your body." Jade countered.

"Everyone knows?" he questioned, turning his gaze unto their blond teacher.

"Yes." Jade and Crowler muttered "But only the rough outline."

Suddenly, the door burst open and entered a now panting Syrus. He then quickly closed it to block Jaden's screaming fan girls. "Who knew Jaden could be so popular?" he said between pants, still not noticing the now awake Jaden.

"Jaden!" he screamed, finally glancing at the now awake brunette. He pulled his friend into a bone crushing hug. "Sy.. Please.. Let.. Me.. Breathe.." he gasped. Syrus finally released him "When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago." he replied nonchalantly. Alexis began to stir and finally yawned. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at Jaden, shocked. "You're awake." she stammered, trying to hide her blush. "Ch, whatever." Chazz muttered "I'm gonna go get lunch 'kay? Be right back. You coming Maggie?"

Lily, as childishly as ever, followed Chazz out of the room. Jaden heard squeals and grunts of pain for a few moments before the noise died down. "Honestly Jay, you got quite a fan club out there." Atticus muttered.

Jaden tried to sit up, being aided by Alexis. "So what's your strategy now sarge? It's the last day of February and you still have two weeks until spring break." said Hassleberry, rubbing the nape of his neck.

"I.. Haven't really thought of that." he muttered. Jade smirked evilly. She knew her twin brother hated that smirk. "Let's leave these two alone for a while. They need to talk." she said out of the blue, before dragging the remaining men (and.. Lady-Guy) out of the room.

Alexis blushed but looked at Jaden seriously. "I want you to explain everything to me." she said sternly. Jaden sighed. "Do I have to?"

She glared at him. "Jaden, I am your fiancé, through that duel or not we're engaged." Jaden blushed but quickly regained his composure and stared at her blankly. "I need you to tell me everything." He sighed yet again. "What power do you have over me?" he muttered to himself. "What was that?" Alexis asked with a poisonous glare. He sighed once more.

"Four years ago, dad and mom had a fight. Back then, Danny was engaged to a girl named Elena, Chazz's only sister." he began as Alexis gasped. "A few days later, mom was sought to be dead. Danny grimaced and went away, taking half of the Yuki clan's fortune with him. Dad canceled the engagement and got me, his second son, engaged to the Rhodes' daughter, which is you Alexis. Our parents thought it would be best to make an alliance with each other. After finding out you went to Duel Academy, I asked dad to enroll me here to get to know you. I had to pretend to be a slacker or else fan girls would keep me from getting to know you."

"Of course from the start I already knew your birthday, before I even met you actually. And when I dueled Harrington, I wanted to prove to you that I'm never gonna let anyone touch you.. Ever." he muttered more to himself than Alexis. But she heard and pulled him into a soft hug. "I'll always be here Jaden. Remember that." After a moment of silence, she wondered aloud "I wonder why no one told me about this."

**- :x: -**

Later that night, Alexis once again stayed in Jaden's room. Since the day she woke up (which was about.. a day since her birthday), she never got out of his room for any other reason except classes and eating. Good thing there was a bathroom though. It was a full moon, and the next day would be the first day of March. Out in the darkness of the night, a girl not far from his age whispered "You'll pay for what you did to him Jaden.. Just you wait.."

Honestly, if looks could kill, Jaden could've been dead that very second. The girl stealthily got off the branch she was sitting on and pulled out a talkie "He's awake Danny. Time for step two."

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**YAY! I got this chapter done -cheers- Wanna know what Jaden did? I'd tell you but I have to kill you. In the world of a ninja, information is really important. XD For those who've read Typical Adventures, guess who the woman is. Come on.. Guess -snickers evilly- Please read and review!**

**Signed,**

**Ai-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authoress' Note:**

**Yay! Arigatou gozaimasu Reader-sama! XD Keep the reviews coming. Just don't send the evil plushies okay XD If I make Danny pay now, then that'll ruin the suspense now won't it? Doodle-chan, keep the shovel in the shed for a few more days. Danny won't be dying anytime soon.**

**Anyhow, I JUST updated sooner than I planned. Even YOU can't suspect a thing (which is oh so totally 'licious for yours truly) about what's gonna happen next -cackles evilly- Alright then. You guys can have virtual cookies XD -virtual cookie appears out of thin air-**

**And since this isn't Typical Adventures, I'm gonna alter my characters a bit... There're stuff about them in my profile page. I am SO not in the mood on fixing my site.  
**

**Signed,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 9**

**Elena**

**:x: The New Student :x:**

"Elena, you know your mission all too well. You'll be staying at Duel Academy for the next few months until we get the girl." came a devious voice. The pink haired girl gulped. Her charcoal eyes displayed no emotion, but inside, she was torn apart. "H-hai.." she tried not to stutter. She was obviously afraid of her comrade, of who she was supposed to be engaged to.

"Good girl. Off you go then." Danny snickered at her as she shakily walked out of his room. "Elena, what would I do without you?" he asked himself as he walked towards the window and glared at nothing in particular.

**- :x: -**

"You heard about the new girl?"

"Yeah.. She like appeared out of nowhere!"

"I can't believe she's related to Chazz!"

Now _that_ got Chazz's attention. _'Elena's here? How? I thought she was on a business trip with those two excuse for a brothers of mine.' _The gang was currently eating lunch. Syrus and Hassleberry still in their little 'Jaden's My Best Friend' game, are chomping down food. Occasionally, one of them would choke and grab an available drink. Anyway, back with the story.

Jaden immediately paled and seemed to have choked on his food. Chazz heard the gossips but chose to ignore them. He gave the brunette haired teen a pat on the back and continued eating.

Chazz sighed. If only he'd known that Jaden was the prodigy Jade told him about (Jaden went 5 months earlier before Chazz went to school), he wouldn't have challenged him to all those useless little duels that made him _look bad_. At least now he stopped teasing him 'Chazzy Wazzy'.

**- :x: -**

She breathed heavily. The pinkette was constantly being followed by darned boys from school. She had to get to her brother badly.

"Nii-san!" she called through the empty corridor. But it was no avail. Chazz was still at the cafeteria and since she's new, she can't find it. Don't get me wrong now, Elena is very pretty. She's a lot like Alexis only with pink hair, black eyes and a deck full of fiends, similar to Chazz's. If you don't know her, she actually looks like a seductress coming to get you.

"Well well... Who do we have here?" came an arrogant voice. It sounded a lot like Danny's but when she turned, she came face to face with a red head wearing a tennis uniform. "My name is Harrington by the way," he said casually "Harrington Rosewood." Great. She had another annoying guy pestering her.

**- :x: -**

"Hey guys," came a familiar voice "Hey Jade." the gang chorused. "I'd like you to meet someone, her name is Jessica Racquel, she's my old best friend. Do you mind her eating with us?" she asked. The gang shook their heads being followed with muffled 'Yeahs' and 'Sures' though they got no reply from Chazz and Jaden who were talking.

Jasmine's eyes widened. The girl looked too familiar. She was that girl who she argued with at the store. Before she could say something, the girl spoke "Jaden.. Chazz.. You guys remember me don't you?" She was wearing a friendly smile. The two broke from their conversation "Little Jess?" both of them chorused. Their expressions look like they've seen a ghost. She and Alexis, who sat right next to Jaden stifled a giggle as she started to eat.

Jasmine's blood began to boil. She just knew there was something wrong with this girl. Nothing peculiar is happening... Yet.

**- :x: -**

Harrington fell down with a thud. "That's the last I want to see you bugging me pal." she spat with a poisonous glare. She bumped into another guy who saw the whole ordeal "Can you pretty please take him to the school nurse?" she asked with a cute Dark Magician Girl-ish pout. The boy nodded"Oh, and by any chance, do you know where the Ra Cafeteria is?" he gestured to the hall leading to the right.

Elena thanked him before dashing off the hall.

**- :x: -**

"Nii-san! I've found you at last!"

Chazz turned his head, to see someone quite expected. "Elena." he muttered.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**I know it lacks interest in this chapter.. Actually, I really hate this one.. Too.. Erm.. Vague perhaps? Not because of Elena. Don't get me wrong I like her very much. The next chapters are ought to be more interesting.**

** Elena the _seemingly_ evil girl.. Jessica (in replacement of Aira because she's too much of a goody goody.. Besides, her nick name is AI for heaven's sake.. And this is REVENGE to Atchi-san... Twink-chan.. -grins evilly- for spilling my NAME) is Jade's best friend from childhood. No worries.. Just remember guys: There's more to what meets the eye. That's my motto! I REALLY wanna give you guys a preview but you gotta hang on to find out. God, I am KILLING myself dang it. XD Please read and review!**

**Signed,**

**Ai-cha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress' Note:**

**-yawns exasperatedly- It's alright my previous chapter didn't have many reviews. I found it boring myself. -cringes- Alright! Alright! I won't be evil. Just lock that damned Evil Plushie Closet and I'll throw away the damned key. :D Honestly, I like this story more than Typical Adventures. I even got two more stories in my head, just waiting to be typed. :)**

**And if you look at my profile, there's a special part there so you could see what my OCs look like. Honestly, I like Elena the best. And no offense to anyone, Danny's supposed to be damn smexy. -puts finger on chin thoughtfully- :)  
**

**Signed,**

**Ai-chan**

**P.S. Sorry if I've been cursing more than often. That's 'cause I've been having trouble with my Math.. Again.. T.T And it's not even the Pythagorean Theorem! Just simple little factorizations.. Nande Kami-sama? Nande? DX**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 10**

**Remaining**

**:x: Just Before Spring Break :x:**

Jaden paled upon the sight of the pink haired girl. "H-hi.. Elena." he stammered as he turned his head, not to face the pinkette. Elena who and is _still _hugging her brother, broke free and stuttered a greeting in reply.

Chazz introduced his little sister to everyone, well.. Except the Yuki siblings as they already knew her. Jasmine easily befriended the girl, which earned her a scowl from Jessica, who stood protectively in front of Jade.

After getting acquainted (and reacquainted), they all headed to the library just to study and hang out. Chazz wasn't surprised at Jaden who suggested this, after all, he is a Yuki prodigy.

"Hey guys! I got a great idea. How 'bout we all stay at our place at spring break?" the overly hyper active brunette half screamed half told everyone in the vicinity of the table. A series of 'shh' and 'quiet' were heard from the other library users before Lily sat back down. Alexis clung unto Jaden and rested her head in the crook of his neck, causing Jaden to have a slight discoloration on his cheeks.

"Sure! That sounds fun." Jessica said casually, who was sitting next to Jade. "Just like old times eh?" Jade asked. Jessica forced a smile and returned on reading a book. Some of the students gasped at the sight of Jaden there, some were dumbstruck at how Alexis and Jaden were close, and some of the boys were drooling over the girls. Elena had to take all of her strength just to not hit them.

The bell rung, signifying the end of lunch break and they only had 15 more minutes to get to class. Elena is with Lily since she just turned 16 a month before, and Lily will be turning 16 after a few more months so literally they're of the same grade level.

_'This is gonna be a long week.'_ Jaden thought, as he and the rest of the gang headed towards classes.

**- :x: -**

"She's a pretty great actress Danny." a sinister voice said through the phone.

"I know. Elena has potential. Just make sure she doesn't get close to Jade or the blond girl." his smooth masculine voice replied.

"Hai. I'll be seeing you in a few." she answered, snapping her black cell phone shut.

_'Only if you knew Jade.' _the woman, also famous for her cunning blackmailing abilities, smirked at the thought.

**- :x: -**

"Hey Jade," Jessica said, clinging unto her best friend "Hey Jess! What'cha up to?" the cheery bluenette replied.

"Nothing much... I just spent some time with Elena. You know.. Girl talk." she replied, twirling her hair cutely with a finger. Jade stiffened. Jessica gasped and hung her head low "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

"It's alright Jess. It's not your fault she _did... That _tome." Jade said, disappointment obvious in her tone. Jessica pulled her into a hug as Jade closed her eyes. Behind them, a girl with pink hair looked like she was about to cry.

_'I'm so sorry Jade. If I didn't do it, you'd probably be dead by now.'_ the girl thought, holding back her tears as she started to walk away.

"I.. Guess I should be going. You still have classes right?" Jessica asked. It's true.. She had the rest of the day off for an unknown reason. "Yeah.. I'll see you later okay?" Jade replied as she waved to her friend.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Just to clear things, it wasn't Elena stalking Jaden and Alexis. Just guess will you? There's one backstabber in my innocent OC group. Jade? She's a victim. Jessica? How could I do that to my Atchi? Lily? She.. Could be the one.. -smirks evilly-**

**Anyway, sorry for the _late_ update... T.T The next few chapters would be.. Kind of boring.. I just hope you won't stop reading since these aren't the climax chapters of my story. -grins like a cat-**

**Signed,**

**Ai-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authoress' Note:**

**No comment.. XD Only too many XD's.. XD.. XD**

**Signed,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 11**

**Seasons**

**:x: The Day of Spring Break :x:**

Chazz muttered something incoherent under his breath, stuffing more and more of his clothes in a suit case. Yes. The day before the big day has finally arrived. Spring break is starting tomorrow and they'll be leaving tonight. _'Stupid Jaden and his lousy party.' _Chazz thought. Yes, a few nights before, he's been invited to a party by Jaden (the night he's supposed to be packing), only to have him engage into a drinking contest against the said brunette. _'Stupid pride. Always getting in the way of my decisions..' _And then he got too lazy to pack earlier...

**- :x: -**

"Everyone ready?" Jaden asked at the top of his lungs as most of the gang appeared. "Wait.. Where's Chazz?"

"Still packing." Lily said. "That idiot." Alexis muttered.

A few minutes later, Chazz arrived, catching his breath. "Now that everybody's here, let's get going!" Jaden's -evil- twin cheered, punching a balled fist in the air. The gang boarded the yacht (which was the same one they held Alexis' party in) which were to take them to one of the Yuki's private islands.

Alexis leaned into the railings of the boat and stared at the now darkening horizon. "What're you thinking about Lex?" Jaden's gentle voice asked her, but she didn't feel him coming so she was startled a bit. "Oh.. Nothing." she said.

"I guess even without this engagement, we'd still be bound to each other. Right Lex?" the brunette said out of the blue, making Alexis' cheeks turn a nice shade of cherry red. "What do you mean?" she asked, eying him suspiciously.

"The time you saw me win the duel against Dr. Crowler, you were like: _'Wow.. That kid has a future here.'_ and stuff like that."

Alexis put her finger on her chin as if in thought, remembering it... Wait a minute.. "Hey! How did you-?"

"Being Zane's little brother's best friend has it's advantages." Jaden said with his infamous grin. She tried punch him playfully in the arm although she only missed as she leaned in to give him a quick peck in the lips, causing Alexis' blush to worsen.

**- :x: -**

"So they were fond of each other even _before_ Jaden told her about the engagement?" Danny's voice asked from the phone.

"Yeah. That's an advantage right?" she asked. "Yes... Our poor little Jadey will soon suffer the way I did." Danny hissed, yet his tone was in pure amusement.

"No Danny.. He'll experience something a lot worse." the woman smirked.

**- :x: -**

"Jade?"

The girl turned to see who was knocking at her door. "Elena.." she muttered, her voice dripping with venom.

"I.. I just.." the pinkette started but instead she pushed her away. "Out Elena." she whispered. "Jade.. Wait! Let me explain." Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but Jade glared at her.

"Oh, so how can you explain trying to _seduce_ my twin even after I told you he was already engaged you little _slut_?" Jade hissed. She tried to hold everything back. All these sudden emotions...

**Flashback**

"Elena." Danny said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Somehow, he's taken her into one of the abandoned warehouses of the Yuki company. "Are you sure you don't wanna hurt your bestest best fwend?"

"Of course. I'd do anything for her! Do anything to me.. Just don't hurt Jade..." she said between sobs, her voice barely audible.

Oh sure.. It's easy what she went through. Earlier she just went through physical torture, got raped by about three men (and she's thankful they bothered to give her a shirt after), then mental torture and then she faced Danny, who did her a bargain. Spare her life to hurt Jaden (and Jade because those two are like inseparable) or.. Face what she's gone through for the past three hours.

"Well... Let's say you no longer have a choice. I've sent my favorite spy on your side of the team for a while.. Of course befriended you best friend.. You get the idea." he snickered. New friend? Jade was cheery and happy go lucky and has many friends.. But there was this girl from her class she mentioned the day before she got kidnapped.

"Then that means" Elena screeched. "That's right Elena." he said, cupping her face as gentle as he could. "It's..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Let's see... I had too much coffee when I was writing this.. And yes it is necessary to post such an _irritating_ cliff hanger. Won't you just love to punch Danny straight in the face? XD**

**In the next chapter, the mystery person'll be revealed... :) And after that chapter, you may want to kill me or knock my head off or hunt me carrying a fully loaded bazooka. XD Please read and review.. It speeds up my urge to write.**

**Signed,**

**Ai-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authoress' Note:**

**GOMEN! GOMEN! PLEASE DON'T CHOP MY LIMBS OFF AND STUFF 'EM IN MY MOUTH! (Ew. I know.. I get these from reading too many dark fics) Sorry for not updating.. For like.. A week? And this was written like.. Two weeks ago! -dodges flying tomato-  
**

**XD Haha.. Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Lots,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 12**

**Remember**

**:x: Trying to Patch Up Relationships :x:**

"That's right dearest. It's our dear Jessica! You know her. Pretty, long haired and such. Perfect for the mission." the raven haired boy sneered, as Elena sobbed. Begging him to stop.

**End Flashback**

Tears rolled down her face, though her bangs covered her eyes because she had her head tilted. "You're right Jade." Elena said quietly, barely audible as she looked at her once called best friend. Her obsidian eyes no longer sparkled with life as they did before. Jade cringed at the thought something bad happened to her but quickly dismissed it.

"I'm sorry. I won't be bothering you anymore." she said monotonously. The pinkette turned to her heel and departed, shutting the door quietly as if any other day.

Jade glared at nothing in particular, and her hands found itself on a pillow. She quickly threw it at the wall and collapsed on her bed.

**- :x: -**

"Hey Jaden?"

"Yeah Lex?" he replied, turning to his fiancé. "I was wondering.. You're _the_ Yuki Prodigy everyone was talking about.. I mean.. I've already done research on you. Found lots of articles on your duels." With that, Jaden blushed.

"And.. How come you ended up in Slifer red?"

Jaden gave his famous grin and said "Well.. You see Alexis, don't you think that if people knew about me, they would keep asking me questions and stuff. Plus, I don't want everything to go in my head... Like Chazzy over there." He gestured to the raven head who was talking with Mindy and Jasmine, and occasionally making muscles.

Alexis stifled a giggle.

"And," and then he stopped and put an arm around Alexis "I knew you'd tutor me if I fail more than three classes in a semester."

Alexis opened her mouth to counter him but suddenly remembered a certain time when Jaden did so...

**Flashback**

"Pretty please?" he begged. "No." she said sternly."Eh.. Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No." Alexis said as she turned to her heel to walk away. "Strawberries then." Jaden said, a finger on his chin as if in thought. "_No_." the blond lady emphasized. "Chocolate?" Jaden asked with a grin. She had enough. "NO!" Alexis almost yelled since they were in the library.

"A kiss from me!" he declared. "For the last time Jaden, I'm not gonna tu-" Alexis blushed, realizing what her brown haired friend just told her. Jaden smirked but she was oblivious to it. "No." she said, barely above a whisper.

With that, Jaden leaned in, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "How 'bout that?" he asked, not paying attention to her now red face. "You're not gonna let go of this now are you?" she interrogated. Jaden smiled. "Nope."

**End Flashback**

Alexis playfully glared at Jaden. "No wonder." she muttered.

"Come on Alexis! It's not like you didn't enjoy it." he smiled. She returned the gesture. "Yeah.. It's not like that at all."

"Oh.. Which reminds me. I'm supposed to be getting the guys. We're almost home." Jaden piped up, before brushing his lips against Alexis' and running below deck.

_'You Jaden Yuki,' _Alexis thought as she watched the said boy's retreating form _'You sure are one heck of a guy.'_

**- :x: -**

A series of knocks were heard. "Coming.. Coming.." the bluenette muttered. Opening the door, he found his brown haired comrade. "Hey Sy! We're almost there. Your stuff are already in your rooms." he cheered.

Syrus was about to question how the _heck_ did his clothes and stuff disappear from the trunk but Jaden shrugged. "It's how we always treat our guests. Courtesy of dad of course. Oh.. And, get on the deck by fifteen minutes."

With that, Jaden disappeared in one of the many hallways of the yacht.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:  
**

**Just a not so random random chapter. -insert cheesy grin- At least it's not a cliff hanger that could get you to guys dislocate my arms and shoulders XD**

**In the next chapter? Well.. I think you guys are gonna kill me, squash my body to bits, then perform a ninjutsu to bring me back to life and continue the story. The next would be _the_ very unlucky 13th chapter -cringes- **

**Lots,**

**Ai-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authoress' Note:**

**:D YAY!! Even though I was a week late my arms are still bound their sockets! XD T.T I guess I can't pull off an unlucky chapter today... Shimata... XD**

**Anyhow, please enjoy!**

**Lots,**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 13**

**Brother**

**:x: Why in the World is Atticus Here? :x:**

"Yes Danny?" Jessica's voice called through the phone. "It's showtime. You know what to do." he said. The raven haired teen smiled. "Hai."

**- :x: -**

"It simply isn't logical for us not to notice!" Bastion snapped, continuing his argument with the Yuki Prodigy.

"I told you Bastion, I have no idea how dad's freakin' maids do it! They just pop outta nowhere and poof! Your stuff are in your rooms!" Jaden wailed, trying _so_ hard to get Bastion off his ass. They've been arguing for like ten minutes now. Syrus showed up and Jaden, being Jaden, thought of a brilliant plan. -inserts a chibi Jaden here with a big hard bound dictionary that appeared out of nowhere-

_Thud._

Bastion fainted. Jaden had on a cheesy grin as the other teens present on the deck sweat dropped. Hassleberry dragged Bastion, who was hit by Jaden earlier with a book, to a chair and forced Syrus to drink (just soda) with him until both of them burped and hiccuped endlessly .

**- :x: -**

Elena silently leaned on the railings of the yacht and sighed. "Something wrong?" her brother questioned.

"It's nothing nii-chan." she murmured, almost inaudibly. The pinkette took a seat and heaved another sigh.

"Chazz? If you were to choose, would you rather betray your best friend to let them live or... Let them die instead.." She avoided the look he gave her.

"Where'd you get that?" he inquired lowly. The girl shrugged and waved off the subject. A few moments later she left Chazz, saying she's sorry for no reason.

**- :x: -**

Most of the teens stood in awe in front of one of the Yuki mansions _on_ one of the Yuki islands. Chazz didn't seem to care for it since the Princeton and Yuki clans were allies anyway and he used to come in this place when he was younger, although he never spotted Jaden since it was either number 1, he's on a business meeting at age _13_ or number 2, he's abroad studying.

"Jadey! You're home!"

Alexis twitched. Jadey? And wait.. That voice sounds too familiar. "Atty! I missed you!" Jaden's -evil- twin said, hugging another brunette. ATTY? What the heck?

"Atticus?" The blonde piped up. "Alexis?" her brother replied. "You know each other?" Jessica interjected.

Alexis' older brother pulled her into a hug. "Oh.. Jade, this is Alexis. My baby sister." Alexis twitched once more at the word 'baby'. "So, got any boyfriends I should meet?" he asked with a grin. "Atty, quit it. She's _her_.. The girl I've been telling you about."

Atticus' mouth dropped. Anime tears poured from his eyes. "OH MY GOODNESS! MY BABY SISTER IS GONNA GET MARRIED!" he declared to the entire world. Alexis bonked him in the head with Jaden's dictionary (good thing Bastion's up now and Atticus didn't faint). "Yeah sure. Just declare it to the world. No big deal." she said sarcastically. "So what brings you here onii-san?"

Atticus and Jade blushed and rubbed the backs of their heads sheepishly. When he was about to open his mouth but Jaden countered him "When and where?" Jade smiled the way Jaden would and said "February 13th. He helped plan your party." Alexis gave an 'oh'.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**T.T Nande Kami-sama?! Nande?! When I said I'm gonna make this chapter unlucky, please scratch it off your heads.. Alright.. But I assure you, there will be a chapter that would make you want to kill me. X3**

**Lots,**

**Ai-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authoress' Note:**

**Ne, I'm supposed to be doing my Kumon right now... Oh well.. What my parents don't know can't hurt 'em right?**

**Anyhow, since I, once again, _was_ ranked 13 in the updates list... And well.. I had to update.. XD Nothing much to say actually.. Ja!**

** Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai no Monogatari**

**Chapter 14**

**Family**

**:x: Retracing the Yuki Bloodline :x:**

Jaden collapsed on his bed. "Oh how much I missed this!" he moaned in content. Atticus was staying in one of the many rooms of the Yuki Mansion. All expenses are paid already, yatta yatta yatta. Jade's room was in the middle of Jaden's and Lily's. There was one vacant room though, and no one, not even the maids dared to go inside.

It was Danny's room. Rumor says that it has booby traps in it. Not even the Yuki siblings dared to take a step inside, since they would often remember the times Danny was still... Normal.

Alexis, Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Jessica, Elena, Chazz and Bastion stayed at the guest rooms which gave a nice view of the gardens outside the mansion.

**- :x: -**

Everyone were surprised at how luxurious the furniture were. Alexis' were coated white with gold trimmings. The bed has three pillows and a comforter, with a comfy blanket to top it all off. Her clothes were already stored in the walk in closets. What caught her attention though, were the pictures of her and her friends hanging on the walls. Sure enough, that was Jaden's work.

Jessica's room was plain, most of the stuff ink black. She didn't really like fancy things and Jade knew that. Elena's room was light green, contrasting her charcoal eyes. Pictures of her and Chazz when they were younger hung carelessly in picture frames. Chazz's room was just like Jessica's. He didn't tolerate bright colors that much.

Syrus' were the same except the theme isn't white and gold but pale blue like his hair, and were decorated with neat posters of vehicles. Hassleberry's was white and green, with posters of his favorite dinosaurs. He could only stand there in awe.

Atticus has been there already, so he got to arrange his room. A light baby blue colored room with posters of his favorite idols and stuff. Lastly, Bastion's room. He had shelves filled with books of all sorts, a study table with new equations and stuff. For once in his life, Bastion felt giddy and childish.

- **:x: -**

"Hey Alexis! Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes. See ya down stairs!" a certain brown haired girl chirped from her door. Without another word, she shut it gently with a soft 'click' as her footsteps faded.

She had changed out of her uniform hours ago, now wearing a gray long sleeved top with a coral one underneath, since it _is_ spring break and it is a little cold, with pink sweats (ne, it's what my avatar in Yahoo Messenger is wearing. Go see it if you like.)

- **:x: -**

Dinner went along well. The food were cooked by Jade and Lily (after of course threatening the maids to fire them since they _insisted_ to cook) and for amateurs, the food sure tasted good! After, everyone bid their good nights except Alexis who wanted to stay with Jaden.

He beckoned her to join him in the library. She gasped at the size, shelves filled with every book (as she would've thought) in the world. Alexis sat down, opening one of the dust covered books she found interesting. Jaden took out a book with a golden cover.. Nope, not leather. It seemed to be like real gold. Inside were pictures and descriptions of people Alexis barely knew.

"This," he said pointing to what seemed to be the family tree "Is the Yuki bloodline, males and females, old and new..." Alexis immediately took interest in the book Jaden held. She flipped through pages and could have sworn she saw to images of Jaden.

He grunted a bit as he looked at one of his famous aunts and uncles, landing on the picture of someone named 'Judai'. Alexis' eyes narrowed. He had Jaden's chocolate eyes, hair except it didn't defy the laws of gravity.. And practically, they looked very much the same. "Hm.. Great uncle Judai. He disappeared more than fifty years ago. Dreaded the loss of his fiancé as far as I was told. Never found ever since... Although he has left a locket and a journal." he murmured.

They continued flipping through the pages, Alexis growing more and more interested. They stopped once more at a page where Jaden's brother's face showed. "Danny." they said in unison.

"Why let me know this?" she questioned.

"I figured it would be important for you to know.. Besides, you'd be a future Yuki too." he whispered, giving her a chaste kiss before escorting her to her bedroom. He smirked after noticing her blush, although again, she was oblivious to it.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Yeah! Got this chapter done. Thanks reviewers! Love ya till the world ends. This is actually a spoiler for.. Er... Something... :) Just be patient...**

**Ne, please make me happy and review? Onegai?**

** Ai-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authoress' Note:**

**Ne, arigatou! Reviews always make me go "SQUEE!". Hell yeah! Okay... Read the chapter while I go and buy a full metal armor. I'll be back in a few. Ja!**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 15**

**Kidnapped**

**:x: I'm So Sorry Alexis :x:**

"Let's see... Two eggs?" she muttered, trying to pry open the shell of the aforementioned ingredient. "No Alexis, it's like this." Jaden said smoothly, gently tapping the side of the egg on the counter before prying it open over the bowl.

Alexis pouted cutely. "Since when did you learn how to cook?" she asked. Jaden shrugged as he added flour into the bowl. "My dad made me take home economics 3 years ago. He said I'm gonna need it some day."

Alexis stifled a giggle. "So your dad made the great Jaden Yuki play house?" she laughed senselessly. Jaden's face went red. "Of course not. Cooking is simply mixing the ingredients to make something new... Just like chemistry." he half snapped half said.

**- :x: -**

Elena silently made her way through the Yuki's mansion, stopping in front of her.. Ex-best friend's bedroom. She heaved a sigh as she silently cried.

"You're so weak." someone said from behind her.

The pink haired girl turned to see pools of ebony, filled with hatred and disgust. "J.. Jessica." she stuttered. "Go do your mission. As of now, Danny's waiting." she spoke lowly "Unless... You want something bad to happen... To _her_." Jessica stressed the 'her' to emphasize about who she's talking about.

Elena gulped, her charcoal eyes gleaming with tears. She nodded slowly as Jessica gestured her to go on. "They're in the kitchen."

**- :x: -**

_Bing!_

"The cake's ready!" Alexis chirped in delight. Ever since she was young, she always loved cakes. She would spend hours sitting next to her mom, watching how she mixed the batter and add the chocolate. But never once did she learn how to cook. For an odd reason...

Jaden walked in a fast pace, opening the oven and taking carefully the freshly baked cake. It was Alexis' favorite flavor... Chocolate. He set it on the counter to cool while he taught his fiancé how to make the frosting. They were making the black forest type, with chocolate and cherries on top..

Alexis stuck her finger in the frosting and tasted it. "Delicious!" she giggled like a kid. She only let Jaden and Atticus see this childish, giddy side of hers. Something that made Jaden feel a lot more special. Both of them erupted into laughters, only to be interrupted.

"Er.. Am I interrupting something?" Chazz's little sister asked innocently. Since both Alexis and Jaden were good natured, they gave a quick 'no' and asked what Elena wanted.

"Uh.. Jade.. Wanted to talk to Alexis. She said it's something important." she lied quickly. She kept telling herself how stupid she was for not forming a plan first.

"Oh.. I see." Jaden said, walking towards Elena with his golden haired girlfriend (or in their case, fiancé). "AND.. She wanted to talk to Alexis.. Alone." she said quickly. "Oh." Jaden muttered and he simply ushered Alexis to go follow his pink haired friend.

Elena led Alexis into the library. Curious, Alexis asked why Jaden's twin wasn't there. Elena is now crying. "Alexis.. I am so.. So.. Sorry." she mumbled. Before she knew it, Alexis' world was consumed by darkness.

Elena stared blankly at Alexis who collapsed after she pushed a pressure point on her neck. Putting her over her shoulder (before she went to this mission, she had to go through training so she's stronger than what she appears to be), Elena dashed out of the library's window, leaving the message Danny wrote himself pinned to the wall.

**- :x: -**

Dinner approached quickly. Alexis and Elena weren't back yet. Jaden and Atticus grew worried. Well, actually, everyone did but they were worried _more_. "Chazz? Have you seen Elena?" the two brunettes asked simultaneously. Chazz sweat dropped but said no. "Actually, I haven't seen them all day." he said.

"Nii-san!" Jaden turned to see his little sister running up to him. "I found something in the library. It's addressed to you!" Lily was crying hysterically.

Atticus, Jaden, Chazz and Lily ran to the library. Attracting the rest of the gang's attention, they followed too. In the library, sure enough was a knife, covered with dry blood, pinning an envelope to the wall. Jaden pulled the knife off the wall and read the letter.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**If you still haven't figured out, Alexis is kidnapped by.. Er.. It's literally Elena but she's just a lackey. Yes I know I am so mean. And.. And.. I'm gonna be posting another fan fiction, since this one is nearing it's end.. Although the two stories are connected... :)**

** -puts on armor- Now if you guys excuse me, I must run for my life away from readers with pitch forks, torches and barrels of evil plushies. Thank you..**

**-runs-**

**Ai-chan**

**P.S. Doodle-chan, ready the place where Danny's corpse'll be lying. I'll be killing him soon enough. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authoress' Note:**

**SHANNAROOO!! XD Yeah! No one killed me! Thank you oh Lord.. X3 Alright alright.. Serious note here.. Sorry if I hadn't updated for quite a while. My computer went KABOOM -insert kaboom sound here and a whoosh- and I.. You know... Couldn't update. School would be starting tomorrow.. T.T Yes, school in the Philippines start at June and ends at March.. Which means updates wouldn't be as daily as it used to be. Maybe about.. Once every week or two? Thanks for understanding!**

**Ne, the caption for this title is from the Naruto character Uchiha Itachi. It's one of his quotable quotes.. Hehe..**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 16**

**History**

**:x: My Foolish Little Brother :x:**

Jaden growled, muttering a string of profanities under his breath. His friendly chocolate colored eyes glowed with a deadly gold hue. Taking hold of the knife, he pulled it off and read the letter aloud.

_To my foolish little 'brother',_

_As you would have probably guessed, yes, I had Elena kidnap your sweet little Alexis for me. She _is_ good at doing all her dirty work. No wonder why Jade hates her so much._

Now it was Jade's turn to growl, and although her sapphire eyes remained the same, her body gave off a deadly aura.

_I am so smart aren't I? Using your weak spots as bait.. If you're reading this right now, be warned that you only have until midnight tomorrow to retrieve your precious angel.. She's just too cute to keep waiting.. Oh how much I yearn for her blood right now._

Syrus felt cold sweat beat down his skin as he wiped it. Bastion knew the tension in the room could already be cut by a mere fork!

_You know where.. It's where the great event happened. Remember, only until midnight. The clock is ticking.. Don't waste time._

_From,_

_Daniel_

Lily, being the youngest of the group, started sobbing. Jessica walked over and gave a 'friendly' pat (A/N: -rolls eyes- Back stabbing freak) on the back. Jaden's glare intensified... Oh yes, he was glaring at the paper with so much hatred, that if he has superman's whatever heat vision thinggie, the paper would have looked like it went through hell.

"It's in his handwriting." he said bitterly. "That sick bastard." He crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground. He made his way towards the door when Atticus stopped him "Look man. You know I care as much as you do about Alexis and we really want to help-"

"NO!" he snapped, turning his gaze to everyone. "I won't _ever_ let you face that _sick bastard_. You already know what he did to Alexis and I need to do this _alone._"

Syrus frowned. "Jaden, Alexis and you're our friend. WE are going to rescue her even if YOU tell us not to because you can't deny that YOU can't face him ALONE." The gang was awestruck. Since when did Syrus become brave remains a mystery.

Jade sighed. "I guess we have to tell you from the beginning then.. What happened I mean." Lily forced a little sigh. "It all started seventeen years ago..."

**- :x: -**

**Flashback**

"Why dad?! Doesn't mean mom's gone you'd just.. Replace her with a new woman!" A four year old Danny screamed, his little hands holding tightly unto his father's shirt. "Danny please. We've discussed this and you already have a brother and sister, just like what you asked."

"They aren't even my real brother and sister." he frowned. "Danny, they are your half blood siblings (indicating that the brother and sister his father was talking about, were real heirs... Not just the children from another man). I demand you to treat them the way you'd treat your own siblings!"

**End Flashback**

"Gomen otou-sama. But your demand cannot be granted." Danny mumbled, glaring at nothing in particular, hands folded neatly in front of his chest.

**- :x: -**

"So you mean to say that Daniel is only your half brother?" Bastion questioned. The three Yuki siblings nodded. "Danny's mother died a year before dad married our mom." Lily whispered.

"He's wasn't always grouchy... Although I always knew that he hated Jaden because he got most of the attention. I mean, being first born actually meant you're the heir to the company right? Then... Dad told us that Jaden was going to be the head of the company when he turns 20."

Jaden's golden eyes still hasn't changed. "When we were 14, making him 19 years old, he killed our mother in front of us, telling her she was a slut. He then ran away, carrying half our clan's fortune." he continued "We hadn't heard from him since.. Although, after a year, dad died due to cancer and Danny _finally_ showed up at his funeral, not to grieve but to blame his father. Actually, he grew up hating the world."

"His anger for onii-san grew more. He must have heard he went to Duel Academy. Dad's last wishes were for Jade and me _not_ to go to Duel Academy until after Danny's caught because he's worried that you guys could get dragged along. Though, since onii-san wanted to make Alexis feel special on her birthday, because last year he was called for a family meeting." Lily said with a sad smile. Everyone reminisced about how Jaden wasn't present last Valentine's day. "Now he wants to kill me so _he _could be in peace. Actually, he blames me a whole lot." Jaden said, his voice laced with seriousness.

"What about the great event thing? From the letter I mean." Chazz popped in. "The 'great event', the night he killed my mother, happened in one of the abandoned islands, just a few miles from here..." Jade said. "Our old house." Jaden finished grimly. "Wow.." was all Hassleberry could say.

Atticus, Bastion, Syrus, Chazz and Hassleberry looked at the Yuki siblings with determination. "We're gonna get her back!" Bastion said. "Lil' sis still has to marry you Jadey-chan!" Atticus squealed girlishly, yet with burning determination. "Well.. We can't just stand here now can we?" Syrus smiled. "We can't let him do all the work." Chazz piped up. "But.. Now that we know where she is, what're we going to do about the pink haired soldier?" Hassleberry asked.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**LONGEST chapter EVER! -giggles- Don't worry guys, Elena's supposed to be nice. She's based from Sakura Haruno (Naruto) with a little twist, and is named after Helena (a My Chemical Romance song in the Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge album)... Personally, I like her (though I used to dislike her since her old appearance made her look like a bitch)... :) **

**Why they can't call the police if you're wondering? You'll just have to find out. I'll be posting the prequel soon enough so you'll understand more.. I'll understand the question (fr. Chapter 15) 'How did Danny get to live in the new house when he murdered his siblings' mom at their old one?' stuff like that...**

**Wish me luck at school!**

**Ja ne!**

**Ai-chan**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authoress Note:**

**:) School's great! No need to learn about my crappy week now do we? Cha! On with the story!**

**Ai-chan**

* * *

**Ai No Monogatari**

**Chapter 17**

**Plans**

**:x: Getting To Danny's Base Isn't That Hard... Right? :x:**

Jaden rubbed his aching head. He totally forgot about Elena... And he knew that Danny set up traps in the abandoned mansion. "Dammit." he cursed under his breath.

"Kind to think about it, I'm not sure if Elena's the type to kidnap and stuff." Syrus said truthfully. "Er.. Wait.. Where's Jessica?"

**- :x: -**

Jessica jumped (A/N: Ninja style for those who watch Naruto) from tree to tree, never losing a beat. _'They must have figured out I'm missing already. But they care too much for Alexis to even look for me in the dead of the night.'_

True, the full moon gleamed brightly as the stars twinkled. Jessica found herself on the edge of the island, took a speedboat, and left for Danny's base.

**- :x: -**

"M-maybe-e sh-e-e j-just g-got-t s-ome-e w-ater-r p-perh-haps?" Lily asked, stuttering from crying too much. "Nope. I never even heard the door open." Jade said, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Is it possible she's one of Daniel's lackeys?" Bastion asked. "Tch. Most probably. Yeah. I mean, for a regular girl, she sure isn't afraid of leaving us here in the dead of the night." Chazz said coolly, a sneer on his face. "I always knew something was wrong about that girl.. Ever since the very same day she stepped in Duel Academy."

All ears were perked up listening to Chazz's story. "Elena stopped becoming friends with Jade when you," he gestured to Jade "Told her not to do anything that would destroy the future alliances of the Yuki family to the Rhodes'. Yet she still did it, ne?" Jade nodded.

"You were already friends with Jessica back then.. _Close_ friends." Jade nodded guiltily, tears forming in her sapphire eyes. "And she declared she had a crush on Danny back then." Jade continued. "Right. Meaning Jessica would do _absolutely anything_ for your brother, am I correct?" Chazz said, looking downright serious.

"She even asked me a question when we were at the boat.

"Where are you getting with this?" Jade asked.

"Have you ever heard of the saying: 'Keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer'?" The gang listened intently. Jade nodded. "I get it. Elena must've been blackmailed. I never actually thought she had the hots for me back then. We were just friends.. Although we never got to see each other often." Jaden said with a sad smile.

"So.. Danny blackmailed her all along.. And she did that.. Just to.. Save me?" Jade cried into her brother's shoulders, wailing from time to time about how much she's been such a bad friend. Jaden tried to calm his -supposedly evil- twin down.

"We'll get them back hime-chan.. Both of them." Jaden whispered. (A/N: Ne, hime means princess okay? Since they are twins, they get along pretty well.. Unlike most of the siblings today.)

**- :x: -**

"You're 35 seconds late." he said quietly, malice laced around his voice. "Gomenasai.. I shall work harder to be better for you sir." Jessica said seriously. "Go check on Elena and the blond girl. Report within the next five minutes." Danny stated, staring blankly at the window. "Hai."

**- :x: -**

She slowly opened her eyes.. Was it.. Pink?

"Elena?" Alexis asked, her vision still blurred. The once lively pink haired girl (which comes in rarely by the way) she knew is now deadly silent. "I see you're awake." she said lowly.

Alexis rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What happened-?" Flashbacks went up to her mind. Baking with Jaden. Elena calling for her.. And darkness.. "Wait! Where am I?!" she gasped. "In the Yuki siblings' old mansion. I suspect Jaden will be coming soon.. Though you might not see him. Danny laid a hell load of traps down there." she sighed.

**- :x: -**

"I'm sure Danny laid a hell load of traps down there." Jade said between sniffles. At least she calmed down a bit. "Yeah. It's not like he's just going to let us in easily. When we were younger, he was the master of pranks and booby traps." Jaden added. Lily fell asleep quite some time ago. "I'm sure Lily won't like going back there." Jade commented.

"Well.. How _are_ we going to get in to your old mansion?" Atticus continued. He rarely spoke through out the session by the way, which meant what he has to say goes... And that he's _dead _serious.

"Now gentlemen-" Jade coughed "and... Lady.. I do propose a plan. Every mastermind has a weakness. And since you two are the only ones who know most about the criminal.." Bastion eyed the twins.

"Well.. I _do_ think I remember about Danny's little pranks. He does it over and over again.. Something like that." Jade said, tapping a finger on her chin as if in thought."

Jaden smirked. "_And_ since he does those traps over and over again..." The people in the room looked at each other, grins like Cheshire cats... "Danny's room it is." Atticus smiled. At least the tables were turning around.. For the better that is.

**- :x: -**

"You got the digital camera ready Bastion?" Atticus inquired. Bastion held the camera in front of him, in video cam mode. It recorded Jaden opening the door, arrows shooting from above, then knives flew across the room, what seemed to be books fell from the ceiling and a mini bomb exploded, causing little mouse traps to activate. Jaden knew Danny was better than this and threw a pebble inside the room. Suddenly, a net came out of nowhere, trapping one of the little traps. A few seconds later, another mini bomb exploded and another set of knives zoomed across the hall. Luckily, the gang was able to dodge.

"Wow.." was all Jaden could say. At critical times like this, even he could feel emotions other than grief and angst. "I never knew your brother was this violent." Atticus muttered. Jaden glared at nothing. "You have no idea."

"So there's a high possibility that Daniel will be using this little trick of his I presume." Bastion said in his smooth British accent. Jaden tapped his chin in thought. "These things work with doors... It'll work with windows as well.."

The twins stared at each other for a while. Blankly...

"MOM AND DAD'S ROOM!"

* * *

**Authoress' Note:**

**Ne, I didn't really want to end it there, but it's late and I have to get some shut eye. Anyhow, sorry for not updating.. You guys know my reasons.. I love the reviews! Keep 'em coming. You guys are SOOO awesome! Love ya!**

**Ai-chan**


End file.
